


Uptown Milt

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Uptown Girl - Freeform, but he's gonna try, everything i love disappears, for the uptown milt, i just need happiness after everything, milt is the uptown girl, russ is the backstreet guy, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is Russ's uptown girl...*cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Milt

**Author's Note:**

> I just need happiness in my life again after all the pain. Everything I love disappears...like Almost Human and Common Law. ;((


End file.
